Canis Anima
by Draconiger
Summary: Luego de la batalla final, Sirius se siente abatido por la pérdida de su mejor amigo. Y un sentimiento prohibido que comienza a surgir hacia su ahijado le hace perder la razón. Sirius tratará de mantener el secreto. Harry hara lo posible por descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fic basado plena y enteramente en un role que estoy llevando a cabo con la Sra.Danvers (Martish de cariño para mi ) el cual amo con todo mi corazón y creo, sinceramente, que es uno de los roles mas divinos que hice en mi vida.**

**Yo interpreto al joven Harry, de 17 años, luego de la batalla final en un mundo alterno en el que -como más de uno quisiera- Sirius, interpretado por la Sra.Danvers con todos los honores, su extremadamente adorado padrino sigue vivo y se convierte en su guía y tutor. Sirius guarda un secreto. Harry es el encargado de descubrirlo.**

**Prometido para los fanáticos del Sirius/Harry.**

**Sin duda, mi pareja favorita...**

**Ambas esperamos que les guste :D**

**Atte: Draconiger y Sra.Danvers**

CAPITULO 1

"**Cuando cruzas los límites"**

Sirius miraba los posters de su habitación. Tantos años defendiendo su rebeldía en la casa, aún cuando él ya se había ido. Funcionaron los encantamientos. La única foto mágica que se movía mostraba a sus viejos amigos. Dolía mirarla. Solo quedaba él.

-Sirius... - susurró Harry asomándose a la puerta. Su padrino había estado muy pensativo el último tiempo, algo serio, algo melancólico. Era verdad que luego de la batalla final habían quedado unos pocos, y que en especial Remus se había marchado. Remus, que era la mano derecha de Sirius. Más que su amigo, como un hermano. Harry lo veía así. Eran como una familia. Y al ver al hombre sentado en la cama, en silencio, soltó un suspiro. -... lo siento... te dejaré solo si lo necesitas...

-Harry, no. No te vayas. Ven... - lo detuvo él, alzando la vista, esbozando en su rostro una sonrisa confortante. Pues a pesar de la soledad, le quedaba Harry. Harry era su pequeño, el hijo de James. Ahora su protegido y la única familia que les quedaba a ambos. A pesar de lo que sus instintos estaban generando dentro de él. A pesar de que los últimos días se hubiese estado golpeando por dentro por pensar en él de una manera incorrecta.- Vaya padrino estoy siendo. No te animo mucho ¿no? Seguro que no es mucha mejora escapar de casa de tus tíos para ir a parar a este caserón viejo, con un hombre mayor y amargado.

Harry sonrió con ese cariño que le inspiraba la mirada de Sirius, y caminó lentamente hacia él. Se sentó a su lado, en la cama, mirando sus pies, tratando de pensar qué podía decir.

-... me gusta estar aquí contigo... - jadeo. Y sus ojos se fueron hacia un lado, encontrándose con los de su padrino.

Sirius apartó un mechón de ese pelo tan rebelde, tan parecido al de su amigo. Pobre Harry, había vivido más penurias que alegrías, en su corta existencia.

-La vida no ha sido muy amable con los dos, ¿verdad, Harry? Pero debemos superar los malos tragos. Al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro...

-Claro que sí... - sonrió el muchacho rodeándolo con un brazo. Demonios que los dos sí la habían pasado mal. Pero su padrino tenía razón-... nos tenemos el uno al otro... - susurró pensando en voz alta, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Sirius.

Sirius se estremeció al sentir el calor del chico en su hombro. No pudo evitar rodearlo con su brazo. Esperaba que el gesto le hubiese quedado protector, porque no podía descubrir que su afecto por Harry últimamente estaba cambiando, y ahora no era precisamente paternal.

-Creo que deberías bajar a comer... - asintió Harry poniéndose de pie, tomándolo de la mano-... te haría mucho mejor... - sonrió alentándolo-... yo cociné.

-¡Desde luego soy un desastre como padrino! Debería haber hecho yo algo, Harry, soy el adulto aquí, ¿no?.

Sirius se sintió desprotegido, como cuando pensaba en que sus amigos ya no estaban. Debía cuidar a su ahijado y se encontraba con que era al revés. Pero después de doce años en prisión, y la pronta pérdida de Remus, se sentía como una sombra de sí mismo. No podía hundirse, no ahora que Harry dependía de él.

-Yo soy adulto también, tengo 17- rió el muchacho tratando de cortar aquel aire denso. Aun sosteniendo ambas manos de su padrino, lo miro a los ojos-... Sirius... por favor... - suplico sin perder algo que aquella sonrisa.

¿Que le intentaba decir Harry con esa mirada? ¿Que se dejase cuidar? Le era difícil controlarse y fingir ser un adulto responsable con esos ojos verdes clavándose en los suyos, y esas manos manteniendo el contacto.

-Vamos los dos, Harry.- balbuceó- Tú también necesitas comer algo...

-No dije que no iba a hacerlo- rió Potter abrazando a Sirius de la cintura mientras caminaban a la puerta- Oye, ¿no te molestan mis demostraciones afectivas, no?- preguntó sonriéndole mientras bajaban las escaleras- No es que sea así con todo el mundo pero... es que eres como un padre para mi y no puedo... evitarlo...

_Vaya, como un padre. _

_Eso dolió. Bueno, te está bien merecido, por viejo libidinoso. Tú y tus ínfulas, Black, sentirte atraído por un chico, cuando para él no eres más que una figura paternal._

-Claro que no, Harry, somos familia, ¿no?

-Así es... - sonrió él-... familia... - jadeó mirando al suelo.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Llegando a la cocina se podía sentir perfectamente el aroma a comida recién hecha. Harry había puesto la mesa y preparado jugo de naranja, pues el de calabaza hacia recordar mucho a Hogwarts y sabía que para ambos eso no era muy agradable.

-Eres un amor, Harry. De algo ha servido el club de elfos domésticos de Hermione.- rió para relajar el ambiente, y a sí mismo. Sentir el contacto de Harry y luego despertar de su sueño, había sido como acabar una buena ducha caliente con un chorro de agua fría.

-En realidad, creo que esto lo aprendí de vivir 17 años con los Dursley- rió el muchacho trayendo la comida a la mesa- Con la diferencia... de que a ti si me gusta servirte... - tomó una de las bandejas y se la acercó-... ¿tocino?

-Sí, claro. Lo que hayas hecho estará bien.- asintió tomándola. Y bajando la vista soltó un suspiro- Lamento no haber podido estar a tu lado, Harry. Nuestra vida habría cambiado mucho si no hubiera ido a parar a Azkaban.- _Entonces te hubiese criado y te vería como a un hijo, de verdad, sin deseos absurdos. Como debo verte._ -Yo me ocuparé del postre. ¿Te gusta la nata? Remus se comía platos enteros de nata bañados en chocolate.- su sonrisa se volvió tensa.

Remus.

Chocolate.

Había cosas que todavía dolían.

El rostro de Harry se congeló. Sus labios permanecieron separados y sus ojos se humedecieron-... creo... creo que no si Remus lo hacía...- susurró.

-Perdona, Harry, tomaremos otra cosa. Lo que tú quieras.- le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa. -Es... duro para los que nos quedamos, cuando nos dejan, pero hay que seguir adelante. Se lo debemos a Remus. Él no querría que te perdieses una cena, y más cuando has trabajado tanto. Así que vamos a comer y luego escogemos postre, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... - jadeó el muchacho casi sin aire, con la voz quebrada. Ver así a Sirius lo ponía realmente mal. Él solo intentaba mejorar las cosas, pero parecía que su padrino solo tenía la cabeza fija en Remus y en su muerte y en sus recuerdos. Escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos mientras Sirius comía, pero al contrario, aquello no lo relajó. Su cabeza seguía rumiando aquel comportamiento de Black y su impotencia para solucionarlo y se sentía terrible con ello. Y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla hasta caer en el pedazo de carne que estaba cortando.

Sirius no se fijó en Harry hasta que varias lágrimas surcaban su cara. Debía concentrarse en comer, porque realmente no tenía hambre. Pero ver así a su cachorro le partió el alma, porque sabía que en parte lo había provocado él. Se levantó y se acercó a su chico. Le limpió las lágrimas con la mano, y apoyó su barbilla en la morena cabeza.

-Lo siento, Sirius...- exclamó en esos desacatos de emociones, poniéndose de pie, abrazándolo con fuerza.- Siento no poder ponerte alegre y no poder ser como Remus... yo quiero, pero es que no lo conocí tan bien... y quiero que sonrías, y quiero que seas el de antes, y no quiero ser Harry, quiero ser Remus porque es él a quien necesitas y no a mi!...- gimió hundiéndose en lagrimas-... lo siento...

-Harry...- jadeó él- Harry… mírame, cachorro. - cogió esa cara desencajada que tanto quería, obligándole a verle a los ojos. -Nadie puede sustituir a nadie. Yo no podría sustituir a tu padre tampoco. Pero puedo darte mi cariño para que no notes tanto su falta. A mí con tu cariño me vale. Ha sido duro perder a Remus, porque era el último de nosotros, porque era mi amigo y porque lo quería Harry. Pero también ha sido duro para ti. No pienses ni por un momento que no te necesito, porque me has demostrado que eres más adulto que yo, más responsable.- y apoyando la frente contra la del joven susurró- Te necesito, Harry.

-Sirius...- jadeó el muchacho tomándolo del rostro y dándole un corto beso en los labios, para volver a aferrarse a su cuerpo, secándose las lágrimas contra su pecho.

A Sirius se le cortó la respiración, por miedo a que el aire se llevase la sensación de Harry sobre sus labios. Temía que el chico, apoyado sobre su pecho, se diese cuenta de que sus latidos eran demasiado fuertes...

-Lo siento... – jadeó el joven Potter secándose las lágrimas con los dedos, separándose de él, volviendo a sentarse-... no soy adulto, Sirius... soy un muchachito... un niño estúpido...

-Eres un hombre, Harry. Un hombre joven que ha vivido demasiado y necesita su espacio para crecer.- se sentó en su silla, esperando que la apariencia de normalidad calmara al chico. -Necesitas salir más, quedar con tus amigos, disfrutar de la vida, que como sabes, es demasiado corta. Yo también viví una guerra cuando era joven Harry, y sé lo que te digo. Vive ahora que puedes.

Los ojos esmeralda quedaron clavados en el tocino por unos segundos.

-¿Y qué pasará contigo?- susurró estirando la mano hasta la del hombre sentado frente a él.

-No te preocupes por este viejo, Harry.- sonrió Black tratando de calmar las aguas- Un viejo chucho sabe cuidarse. Tú tienes toda la vida por delante, no puedes encerrarte entre estas cuatro paredes por mucha pena que te dé tu padrino.

El muchacho lo miró a los ojos. Entonces bajo la vista, negando con la cabeza, y la volvió a alzar.

-... yo me quedaré contigo Sirius... porque somos una familia... y nos tenemos el uno al otro... - susurró acariciando con la yema de los dedos la mano de su padrino.

Sirius tembló al notar la caricia. Era tan dulce, se sentía tan bien. Pero no podía abusar de la pena que inspiraba. No era correcto.

-Que salgas no significa que me abandones, Harry. Es normal que te diviertas con tus amigos. Y querrás conocer chicas...- Le dolió el comentario, pero Harry debía seguir su vida, no estancarse con un viejo amargado.

-Ya basta, Sirius- dijo firmemente enderezándose, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa. No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que su padrino le aconsejase ir a buscar chicas le pareció extraño y hasta ofensivo. Porque debía quedarse con él. Porque debían estar juntos y porque eran una familia. Y él no podía andar a la caza de chicas mientras Sirius estuviese llorando en la casa por Remus- ...no puedo andar a la caza de chicas mientras tú estás llorando en la casa por Rem...- se dio cuenta de que lo había pensado a todo en voz alta.-...mus...- terminó en un jadeo- ... lo siento, Sirius...- balbuceó dejando la cocina, corriendo hasta las escaleras.

Sirius corrió detrás de Harry, sin pensar, y así, sin pensar, lo atrapó en las escaleras y lo sentó bruscamente, manteniéndolo sujeto por las muñecas, con miedo de que huyera.

-Escúchame, Harry. Yo no puedo frenar tu vida. No puedo.- susurró mirándolo a los ojos- No puedo aguantar la pena de ver como te consumes al lado de un viejo, por lástima. No sintiendo lo que siento. No me hagas sentir así, Harry.

-Mierda, Sirius... - exclamó el muchacho tomándolo del rostro, uniendo sus labios a los de su padrino, dejando que su lengua entrase entre ellos y acariciaran la de él. Estaba llorando. Las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas a medida en que sus labios se movían. Entonces se detuvo-... demonios!...- gimió cubriéndose el rostro, escondiéndolo entre sus rodillas.

Sirius se quedó sentado a su lado, incapaz de reaccionar. Eso no le había liberado, ni por asomo. Se sentía más atrapado que nunca, con el sabor de Harry en su boca, adictivo, enturbiando sus sentidos. Metió sus dedos entre el pelo rebelde del chico y los cerró buscando apoyo, algo donde amarrarse para no caer en la locura. Se mordía los labios para que las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca no se escaparan. Ya lo había estropeado demasiado. ¿Ahora cómo iba a volver a mirar a Harry?

Harry sintió como Sirius atraía su cabeza contra su pecho y apoyaba el mentón sobre sus cabellos. Los ojos le ardían y los gemidos no le dejaban respirar. Eso fue extraño, demasiado.

_Las reacciones impulsivas son las que dicen la verdad acerca de nosotros._

Entonces abrió los ojos. ¿Y si en realidad quería a Sirius como algo más que a un padre? ¿Si el hecho de que él mencionara a las chicas lo enojaban porque en realidad a él no le gustaba otra cosa que estar abrazado a Sirius, verlo reír... _besarlo?_ Demonios, había pasado algo terrible. -... lo siento...- susurró poniéndose de pie. Subiendo pesadamente las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Sirius se quedó sentado en la escalera intentando descifrar lo que había pasado. No quería confundir las cosas, y estaba demasiado emocionado para pensar con claridad. La muerte de Remus le había costado un trozo de su alma, incompleta ya por la muerte de James y Lily y la traición de Peter. En este estado descubrir que su amor por Harry era algo más que paternal fue devastador. Ahora...

Ahora sin duda necesitaba dormir...

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Las sabanas le picaban y la cabeza le dolía y una atormentadora pesadilla lo estaba azotando. Soltando un último jadeo se despertó, y sus esmeraldas quedaron clavadas en el oscuro techo. Tenía frío y estaba temblando. Había pasado más de tres horas sin poder dormirse, pensando en lo que había pasado, y en cuanto lo lograba, las pesadillas lo despertaban. Dios, aquella confusión lo estaba matando, la soledad era terrible. Soltando un bufido, tirando todo al demonio, se levantó de la cama y saliendo al pasillo, caminó hasta la habitación de Sirius.

Abrió suavemente la puerta y lo vio dormido. Entró sigilosamente y se acostó a su lado en la cama de dos plazas. Al menos así no se sentiría solo. Se cubrió con las sabanas, y mirando por ultima vez el techo, cerró los ojos.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Sirius se despertó extrañamente en paz. Pese a que recordaba haberse acostado emocionalmente exhausto, y físicamente agotado de tanto llorar, se sentía con energías renovadas. Quizá fuese por la agradable sensación de levantarse acompañado.

Un momento. ¿Acompañado? ¿En qué momento se emborrachó y se fue de marcha? ¿Harry? No puede ser. No recordaba nada. El muchacho estaba vestido, bien, ya era algo, no había sucumbido a sus locos deseos y lo había raptado a medianoche para hacerlo suyo. Bueno, al menos que lo volviese a vestir. ¡Mierda! Él sí estaba desnudo. Pero en él era normal, él dormía desnudo, siempre. Intentó moverse sin despertar a Harry, para cubrir al menos sus vergüenzas, que parecían muy alegres de haber despertado junto al muchacho...

-Sirius... - balbuceó el moreno volteándose. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y vieron la desnuda espalda del hombre sentado al borde de la cama-... no podía dormir, lo siento... - susurró ocultando la cara en las almohadas.

-No importa, Harry, si te he ayudado a descansar, está bien.- trató de sonreír. Mierda, y ahora cómo se iba a levantar sin mostrar aquella erección...

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo unos minutos más?- susurró. Su cabeza estaba algo atontada por el sueño y realmente no pensaba en lo que decía.

_Pillado._ Bueno, debía disimular.

-Claro, gírate... - se colocó a su espalda, evitando descubrirse entrando en contacto. Le acarició el pelo, masajeando la nuca.- Relájate, es pronto todavía...

-Mhm...- ronroneó cerrando los ojos. Las manos de Sirius se sentían muy bien. -... creo que voy a dormir contigo siempre... - balbuceó aun adormilado.

_Genial, tortura psicológica._ Escuchar ese ronroneo no iba bien para aplacar su deseo. Y menos para seguir la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo la noche anterior, de tratar a Harry como a un ahijado y olvidar los sentimientos que había despertado en él.

Entonces, de repente, sin que el mayor pudiese moverse para evitarlo, el muchachito se volteó, quedando a milímetros de su rostro, y bajando la cabeza, se abrazó a su pecho. Sus piernas desnudas, pues dormía en boxers, acariciaron las de su padrino, y susurró casi inaudible.

-... siento lo que pasó anoche, Paddy...

_Ay, joder. Yo siento lo que está pasando ahora mismo._

-No pasó nada, Harry, todo está olvidado. Mejor vamos a desayunar, hoy me toca a mi preparar la comida, ¿vale?

-...vale... - sonrió él separándose del hombre, acurrucándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos, como si pretendiese dormir hasta la eternidad.

Sirius soltó el aire que había contenido. Se sentía liberado, pero también decepcionado. Una parte de sí mismo quería más que el simple contacto de las piernas del chico, y otra sabía que no era correcto. Pensó que sería bien que se levantase, porque Harry se veía delicioso dormido. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, dispuesto a salir corriendo y vestirse, antes de que pudiese ver su estado.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

-Cachorro, baja que ya esta lista la... - las palabras de Sirius se frenaron en su garganta en cuanto abrió la puerta de su propia habitación. Harry estaba desnudo a los pies de la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta, con una toalla en la mano, secando su empapado cuerpo.

-Oh... - jadeó, con sus mejillas sonrojándose un poco, atando la toalla alrededor de sus caderas-... acabo de tomar una ducha...

-Bien... baja, que... se va a enfriar el desayuno.- Dios, le había salido la voz de "acabo de ver más de lo que puedo procesar". Sin duda su inconsciente se encargaría de procesar lo visto como material suficiente para sus mejores sueños.

-Sirius... - susurró el muchacho en cuanto su padrino se volteó, haciéndolo volver, y caminando hacia él se detuvo al estar muy cerca de su cuerpo-... ¿estás mejor...?

_¿Mejor? ¿Mejor que antes, cuando estaba empalmado en la cama contigo en boxers? ¿O ahora que te tengo a un palmo con tan solo una toalla y sigo empalmado?_

Dios, eso era una tortura, debía controlarse.

-Estoy bien Harry... Bajemos, que se enfriará la comida...

-Si, solo déjame vestirme... - asintió descubriendo sus caderas tranquilamente, buscando su ropa. Después de todo, él era Sirius, solía andar desnudo tranquilamente cuando dejaba el baño e iba hasta la habitación. Y además era como un padre.

Aunque lo haya besado la noche anterior.

Harry intentó borrarse eso de la cabeza por el bien de ambos.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Sirius esperó en la cocina, ya calmado. Había preparado un abundante desayuno, recordando que casi no habían cenado la noche anterior.

Esta vez tendría más cuidado con la conversación...

-¿Todo en orden, Paddy?- sonrió el muchacho entrando alegremente a la cocina, uniéndose a él en la mesa- ¿Has visto? ¡No eres un pésimo padrino para nada!- rió sirviéndose- Dios, muero de hambre.

-No digas nada, aún no has probado la comida. Las cosas a veces no son como parecen, Harry.- _Y que me lo digan a mí. Intentando ser un padrino responsable y teniendo pensamientos pecaminosos sobre mi pobre ahijado._

Harry lo miró suspicazmente, entrecerrando los ojos, y alzando las cejas susurró.

-... no, nunca... - bajando la mirada mientras metía un bocado del pancake en la boca.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

-Vamos Harry- alentó luego de varios minutos de charla normal-... acabemos de desayunar. Hoy me he levantado con más ánimos.- _Si tu supieras... _- ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? Hoy cumpliré tus deseos.

Harry miró desconcertado.

-Eh... bueno, no, "señor genio de la lámpara"... nada en especial- sonrió volviendo la vista a su padrino, tomando un poco de jugo. Y desprevenidamente, ante las carcajadas de Sirius, un hilo de este cayó por la comisura de sus labios, la cual él limpio con la lengua y los dedos de la manera más natural.

Sirius sintió latirle el pecho ante aquel natural movimiento de su ahijado. _No, Sirius, quedamos ayer que serías un buen perro._

-Si quieres podemos comer fuera. ¿Hay algo que necesites? ¿Quieres que nos acerquemos al callejón?

-No creo necesitar nada... - respondió él abiertamente-... pero creo que sería genial si vamos a dar una vuelta por allí...

Claramente la situación de la noche anterior se había difumado parcialmente de su mente, como si su inconsciente tratase de encubrirla, aparentando ser ambos la familia más feliz del mundo.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Cruzado el caldero Chorreante, aparecieron en el callejón. Sirius dejó a Harry en una tienda, encargando algo de comida para Buckbeack, y él aprovechó para recoger en Madame Malkin las túnicas que había encargado. Su elegancia en el vestir era lo único que se alegraba de haber heredado de los Black.

Cuando salió, se encontró a Harry en la calle, conversando con un chico.

-¡Realmente no puedo creer que te encontré aquí!- exclamó el moreno hablando con el mismísimo Oliver Wood, a quien no veía hace siglos.

-Es que el Quidditch no me deja respiro, Harry- sonrió el muchacho poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Sirius no reconoció al chico, pero no le gustó las confianzas que se tomaba con _su_ Harry. No podía ser de su curso, parecía mayor que él.

-Ya estoy, cachorro.- se acercó a su ahijado, tanto que el chico moreno tuvo que apartarse. Se quedó mirándolo, esperando una presentación, y evaluándolo a la vez.

-Él... es Oliver Wood, fue capitán de Gryffindor en mis primeros 3 años de Quidditch allí- sonrió el muchacho a su padrino, como si el joven que estaba frente a él fuese un dios para idolatrar- Ahora juega en el Puddlemere United y lo seleccionaron para integrar el equipo en el próximo mundial de Quidditch! ¿No es genial?

-Bien, yo también fui capitán del equipo. Jugaba como golpeador.- _Vaya respuesta, Black. Ni que fuese verdad. Solo te falta convertirte en perro y orinar la pierna de Harry, para marcarlo._

Harry miró extrañado a su padrino. Parecía que en cualquier momento le ladraría a Oliver. Y aunque no sabía muy bien la causa, le pareció que lo mejor sería despedirse.

-Bien, amigo... - sonrió palmeándole la espalda-... debemos ir a retirar unas cosas de Sirius, tu sabes... - él, ni por asomo, sabía qué poner como excusa, así que intentó hacer la sonrisa más amigable posible, que siempre agradaba a todo el mundo.

-Realmente fue un gusto verte, campeón... - sonrió Oliver despeinándole el cabello.

-Sí, suerte con los Puddlemere esos.- Sirius rabiaba, solo él tenía derecho a deslizar sus dedos por el cabello de Harry. Tenía ganas de llegar a casa y borrar ese contacto con sus dedos. U obligarle a que se duchara, para limpiar el toque.

Y meterse con él en la ducha.

Para asegurarse de que se limpiara bien, claro.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

"Mi peor pesadilla favorita" 

-Realmente... - rió Harry casi sin aire, mientras entraban a Grimmauld Place luego de una gran travesía por Londres que les duró casi toda la jornada-... un gran día... gracias Sirius...- sonrió- ... pero te lo agradecería mucho más si dejas de hacerme reír tanto o lo vas a lamentar- le dio un empujón amistoso y ambos caminaron es silencio delante del retrato de la Señora Black hasta llegar a la cocina. Harry sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja en dos vasos y les coloco tres cubos de hielo a cada uno.

-Gracias, cachorro, eres adorable.- sonrió Black- Cuando te hagas mayor colgaré tu cabeza en el pasillo, con todos los honores.

El jugo que Harry estaba a punto de tragar fue despedido por cada minúsculo orificio que dejaron sus labios al reírse, manchando su barbilla y su playera.

-Tú vas a limpiar esto- rió quitándosela, aventándola contra el pecho de su padrino mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Con gusto, ahijado.- Sin pensarlo siquiera, porque si lo hubiese hecho lo habría evitado, se convirtió en el gran perro negro, y saltando hacia él, con las patas en su torso, repasó su áspera lengua por el cuello y el pecho del chico.

Pronto el perro ganó el control sobre el hombre, al sentir el sabor del muchacho, que despertaba sus instintos. Apretó el cuello con sus dientes, sin lastimar, pero queriendo marcar.

De repente olió un perfume que lo paralizó.

Iba unido a otro sentimiento, el de la propiedad y la protección. Olisqueó el pelo. Saltó al suelo y gruñó. Ladró tres veces, furioso. Pero alejarse del olor calmó al perro, y el hombre pudo tomar el control. Viendo a Harry mirarlo asustado, dio media vuelta, huyendo, sin volver a tomar forma humana.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Harry sentía el agua tibia golpearle la espalda. Terminó de enjuagarse la cabeza y ubicó el rostro bajo las gotas. Se sentía tan extraño. Demasiado. Como si se estuviese mintiendo a sí mismo de algo que estaba a plena luz del día delante de sus ojos.

Tratando de dejar de pensar, tomó la toalla y se la envolvió en las caderas, y salió del baño, pasando la puerta detrás de la cual Sirius estaba encerrado hace varios minutos, entrando a la contigua, que era la que su padrino le había dado como suya. Secó su cuerpo y se colocó los boxers negros y la suave camisa del pijama blanco que simplemente adoraba.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que la relación con Sirius estaba siendo demasiado extraña últimamente, hasta lejana por momentos. Habían muchas veces en que los dos quedaban en silencio o que decían cualquier estupidez para evitar esa situación.

Sentado en la cama se cubrió los ojos con las manos frías. Ni siquiera había intentado dormir y ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Sirius se había quedado sentado en un rincón de su habitación, desnudo, mojado después de la ducha fría que se había dado para calmarse. Hacía rato que no pensaba en nada. Se limitaba a calmar su espíritu, tan efusivo que siempre le obligaba a actuar antes de pensar. No podía seguir así. Daría algún paso en falso y perdería a Harry. Y no podía perderlo. Era lo único que le quedaba.

Entonces sintió tres golpes secos en la puerta de su habitación. Y luego de unos segundos la voz firme pero calmada de Harry diciendo:

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Harry... - no se dio cuenta de su estado. Pensar que podía perder a su chico, y escuchar su voz era como si te lanzaran una cuerda a través del velo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- repitió el muchacho al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba nervioso y no sabía por qué, humedeciendo sus labios a cada segundo, con la mano en el picaporte pero sin bajarlo.

-Pasa, cachorro.- se levantó, y se cubrió con una de sus batas de terciopelo negro. Abrió la puerta. Su Harry le miraba, tan tierno, tan deseable. Tan inalcanzable.

-Eh... Sirius... - balbuceo, y al instante sus mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas y bajó la mirada, maldiciéndose por haber tocado la puerta.

-¿Otra pesadilla?.- Sirius conocía muy bien a su ahijado, y sabía de sus agitadas noches.- ¿Quieres pasar? Quédate si quieres. ¿Te apetece una taza de chocolate caliente?. Me parece que nos hemos saltado la cena. Otra vez. Te sentará bien tomar algo caliente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, mirando un horizonte perdido. ¿Pesadillas? Demonios que ni siquiera había intentado pegar un ojo. Viendo a Sirius salir de su habitación se sentó al borde de la cama, y subió las piernas a ella, abrazándolas, quedando en posición fetal.

Sirius subió con dos tazas humeantes de chocolate. Se encontró a Harry en la cama, en una posición adorable. Le daba ganas de abrazarlo. Besarlo.

-Toma Harry, esto te sentará bien.- le tendió la taza, y se sentó en una silla que acercó a Harry. Apoyó los pies en la cama, y saboreó el chocolate y la vista.

Harry tomó el primer trago y sintió la misma sensación de cuando comía chocolate luego de ser atacado por un Dementor. Notó el calor ir por sus venas, y cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

-Sirius... - susurró alzando por primera vez la mirada a él-... en serio lamento lo de anoche...

-Los dos tenemos cosas que lamentar, Harry. No estamos pasando una buena época. Pero juntos lo superaremos todo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿Verdad Harry?

-Eh... sí... - bajó la vista, no sabía que decir. Realmente admiraba la forma en que Sirius desviaba los temas y lo volvía todo tan simple, como si lo fuera. Juntando aire, soltó-... Sirius ¿estuviste celoso de Oliver hoy?

_¿Tan evidente fue?_

-Te veo... tan sensible, Harry. No quiero que nadie te haga daño.- _Ni que ponga sus manos sobre ti. Ese privilegio es mío. _

Los labios del muchacho permanecieron separados unos segundos, sin que una palabra pudiera formarse.

-Oliver no era una amenaza, es mi amigo, lo conozco.

-Perdóname Harry.- asintió el hombre- Yo no lo conocía. Pero si te ha molestado intentaré no acercarme cuando estés con tus amigos- se sentía terriblemente celoso. Parecía que Harry defendía al jugador de Quidditch, que le molestaba que les hubiera interrumpido. A lo mejor querría haber hablado más con el chico. Claro, con alguien de su edad se sentiría mejor, después de estar todo el día encerrado con un viejo amargado.

Harry bajo la vista. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y no sabía por qué. La situación era tan extraña. Su padrino parecía rencoroso. Tan frío. Tan infranqueable. Un lado de él que jamás había visto. Solo quería que Sirius se acercase y lo abrazara como siempre lo hizo.- ¿Por qué me ladraste?- susurró luego de tomar un trago de chocolate.

-Cosas de animales, Harry.- sonrió él tomando un trago- No le hagas caso, no volverá a pasar. Mi perro es muy protector contigo. Pero entiendo que necesites tu espacio, tus amistades. No te voy a impedir que salgas Harry, es normal que te relaciones con gente de tu edad. - _Aunque me rompas el corazón._

Harry lo miró por unos segundos en silencio, y luego susurró.

-Deja de evadirme, Sirius...

Sirius quedó en silencio. No quería evadirle. Quería meterse en la cama con él, quitarse la bata y abrazarle, para sentir su piel en contacto con la suya. Pero es que estando como estaba, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, lo mejor era evadirle.

-No lo hago, Harry. Estoy aquí para ti, para lo que necesites.- soltó un suspiro. Quizás hacia falta de un poco del verdadero Sirius a todo eso- Solo es que creo que no puedo darte todo lo que necesitas. Aunque me gustaría hacerlo... créeme, cachorro.

El muchacho sonrió, algo apesadumbrado. Dejó la tasa vacía en la mesita de noche y se volvió a su padrino tomando la suya-... creo que es hora de dormir... - asintió sonriéndole cariñosamente-... déjame ir a lavar esto...

-No te preocupes, puede esperar a mañana. Creo que necesitas descansar.- asintió poniéndose de pié- Si duermes mejor aquí, quédate. Yo puedo dormir en tu cama. Después de tantos años en Azkaban me duermo aunque sea en el suelo.

Harry sonrió, sintiendo las mejillas arderle ante lo que iba a decir.

-Me hace... mejor dormir aquí porque estoy contigo...

Sirius se quedó sin habla. Entendía que el calor humano calmaba las pesadillas, pero para él iba a ser muy duro. Sonrió al chico y sin decir nada se metió en la cama. Sin quitarse la bata, por suerte recordó a tiempo que debajo no tenía nada...

-No me molesta que duermas desnudo, Paddy...- sonrió Harry metiéndose bajo las sabanas a su lado-... no creo que sea muy confortable para ti dormir con eso.

_Maldita mi suerte. Sí que le importará si nota que me endurezco al notarle cerca. Bueno, la otra noche no se dio cuenta. Solo es cuestión de mantenerse lejos._

Se quitó la bata, cubierto por la sábana, y se aseguro de mantener una distancia prudencial con el chico.

Harry cogió la varita que estaba en la mesita de noche y susurró-... Nox... - haciendo que el cuarto quedara iluminado por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana-... buenas noches, Paddy... - musitó en un suspiro.

-Buenas noches, cachorro.- _Espero que duermas bien, Harry, porque yo no voy a poder cerrar los ojos. _Se giró dando la espalda al muchacho, para no caer en la tentación de mirarlo bajo las sábanas.

Harry cerró los ojos. Ver a Sirius dándole la espalda no le pareció muy alentador. Aunque durmiesen juntos (Dios, que extraño sonaba eso), se notaba una tensión extraña, una lejanía.

Intentó dormir por varios minutos que le parecieron interminables, y terminó por pasar unos cuantos más mirando la ventana, los doseles de la cama, la silla de Sirius... la espalda de Sirius. Abatido, se acercó a su padrino, tratando de no tocarlo por si estaba dormido, y susurró cerca de su oído-...Paddy... ¿duermes?

-No, Harry, todavía no.- Como si pudiera. Empezaba a obsesionarse tanto con la compañía que había empezado a aspirar su aroma. Su cuerpo se estaba calentando por el perfume de Harry, y eso que aún no estaba convertido en perro.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- Demonios, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo preguntaba. O quizás sí: aquella falta de cariño de su padrino lo estaba matando.

Sirius se giró, abriendo sus brazos. Acunó a su chico, arqueado para que no todo entrase en contacto. Su pequeño lo necesitaba y él no quería asustarlo con su irracional deseo.

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo aquella calidez tan deseada, el abrazo paternal que tanto necesitaba. Rozó su mejilla en el suave pecho de Sirius, y apoyo mansamente la mano sobre éste, respirando calmadamente sobre la cálida piel.

Sirius acarició el pelo del muchacho, aspirando su aroma. Se fue relajando, igual que su erección. Lo sentía tan inocente en sus brazos, tan necesitado de cariño, que su lujuria se perdió.

-Te amo, Paddy... - escapó suavemente de sus labios. "Como un padre, sí" trató de decirse a sí mismo. Aunque actualmente ni él estaba seguro de eso.

Sirius pensó que se había dormido y estaba soñando.

-Yo también, Harry, yo también...

-¿En verdad?- susurró el muchacho alzando la vista hacia él. Notando que sus labios estaban muy cerca. Sirius salió del duermevela, dándose cuenta que había hablado demasiado.

-Claro, cachorro.- Intentó que su tono sonara paternal.

La mano del muchacho subió por el pecho, acariciando el cuello con la yema de los dedos hasta llegar a los labios. Dios, sí. Deseaba besarlo de nuevo. Deseaba hacerlo. Aunque no debiese.

Cerrando los ojos, elevó un poco más la cabeza, y bajando los dedos que aquellos labios dio una suave y corto beso sobre ellos.

Sirius se sintió en el cielo con el dulce roce de aquellos labios. Debía contenerse, el chico solo buscaba cariño, había sido un beso casto, seguro.

Harry cerró los ojos. Y rogó que su padrino se acercase aún más a él. No era el beso que quería. Quería el beso de la noche anterior. Quería sentirlo. Y volviendo a acariciar aquellos labios, susurró-...Sirius... ¿te molestarías conmigo si vuelvo a besarte?...

Y él sintió derretir. Era tan tierno, pidiéndolo con esa voz.

-Claro que no, cachorro- acercó su cara, para ofrecerse. Se sentía en el borde de un abismo. Si notaba el calor de sus labios en los suyos otra vez no sabía si podría contenerse.

Harry suspiró mansamente, cerrando los ojos, y no tuvo que acercarse demasiado hasta que sus labios encontraron los de Sirius, tan cálidos y perfectos. Los rozó suavemente, acariciando unos belfos con los otros, y algo temerosa, su lengua se inmiscuyó entre ellos, acariciando los de su padrino, mientras sus manos temblaban contra el firme pecho.

Y Sirius temblaba bajo esas manos. Eso no era nada paternal. Notaba como la lengua de Harry lamía sus labios. No pudo evitar asomar la suya, para probar la caricia de aquella lengua tan deseada.

El muchacho gimió inconscientemente al sentir la lengua de su padrino acariciarlo, y una de sus piernas desnudas rozaron las de Sirius. Y él se tensó al sentir el contacto. Maldecía en su mente. Estaba erecto, otra vez, y no quería asustar a Harry.

Aunque el beso que se estaban dando no era nada inocente.

Separándose de sus labios para respirar, sosteniendo el rostro de Sirius con las manos, el muchacho jadeo un -... lo siento... - muy débil.

-No lo sientas, Harry. Yo no lo he sentido, en absoluto. Todo está bien, estamos los dos.- No sabía qué decir para calmar al chico. Quería pedirle que siguiera besando sus labios, pero lo único que podía hacer era seguir diciendo incoherencias.

-Todo... esta bien... - susurró el muchacho antes de volver a sus labios. La sensación de besar a Sirius era adictiva. Se sentía querido en aquel momento. Protegido. Se animó un poco más y rozó con los dientes el labio inferior, separando luego los suyos aun más, permitiendo una mayor unión. Sus manos acariciaban moviéndose cortos centímetros sobre el pecho de su padrino, y una de sus piernas se deslizó entre las otras dos de Sirius.

Sirius gimió ante el contacto tan íntimo. Harry besaba realmente bien. Excelente. _Maldición!_ Acariciando su pelo lo atrajo más cerca de él. Sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad...

El muchacho soltó un gemido contra sus labios. El pecho y abdomen de ambos estaban unidos, pero por la curvatura de la espalda aun no podían sentir sus erecciones. Sí, las de ambos, pues Harry no entendía por qué pero aquello había pasado de ser algo fraternal a ser una excitante situación con... con Sirius... ¡demonios!- ... esto... esto no esta bien... - jadeó casi sin aire, separándose de él violentamente.

Sirius intentó recuperar el aliento, junto a la cordura. Realmente su deseo contenido durante tantos días le había hecho olvidar que seguía siendo su inocente ahijado, aunque hubiese correspondido a sus caricias y sus besos. Claro, era adolescente, había reaccionado tan solo por sus hormonas, no porque realmente lo deseara...

En silencio Harry quedó mirando el techo, al igual que su padrino, sin volverse a él. Las manos le temblaban. Aun sentía la sensación de la piel de Sirius en sus piernas. Aún tenía una palpitante erección bajo sus boxers.

Cerró los ojos. Dios, debía dormir, hacer que "la mañana siguiente" llegara cuanto antes, pues de día parecían olvidarlo todo.

Sirius estaba agotado. Esa situación no podía continuar. Cada vez deseaba más a su ahijado, y cuanto más probaba más se encendía y más ansiaba. Pero debía calmarse, o Harry se iría de su cama. Al menos sentirlo respirar a su lado era más que nada.

Harry volvió a abrir los ojos. Deseaba poder leer la mente de Sirius para saber si había aceptado aquel beso porque quería o solo porque él se lo había pedido. No podía quedarse acostado, no podía dormirse, quería estar cerca de Sirius... Bajo las sabanas desató la camisa de su pijama, abriéndola para dejar su pecho desnudo, y tomando la mano de su padrino la colocó sobre su pecho.

Sirius no se atrevió a mover su mano. Notaba el pecho de Harry moverse debajo por sus respiraciones, pero no quería reaccionar por miedo a asustar al chico de nuevo. Se conformaba con sentir el calor de su piel...

-Acaríciame... - susurró él sin mirarlo, con la vista clavada aún en el techo, con la respiración inconstante, con su mano sobre la de Sirius, la cual guió suavemente por su piel, dejándola luego libre.

Sirius se maldijo por estar haciendo que aquello ocurriese. No sabía si era un sueño o una pesadilla. Porque temía las consecuencias. Pero no se podía negar ante una petición así.

Dejó que su mano se deslizase por el suave pecho del chico, como tantas veces había hecho en su imaginación. Subió acariciando las clavículas, descendió por uno de los lados, pasando sobre uno de los tensos pezones, sin detenerse en él. Bajó por su esternón hasta el abdomen. Y se dio cuenta de haber llegado demasiado lejos, cuando intuyó el vello que nacía bajo el ombligo. Subió rápidamente la mano, esperando que Harry no notase cómo temblaba.

Sintiendo las mejillas arderle, el muchacho tomo la muñeca de su padrino, e hizo deslizar la mano hasta aquel punto del que se había alejado, y que a Harry le hizo temblar al acercarse. Se detuvo sobre los vellos unos segundos, y luego, tomando aire, la hizo bajar.

Sirius tembló ante la invitación. Realmente se había quedado dormido, y sus sueños se estaban realizando. Acarició la erección de Harry, por encima del boxer, temiendo ir más allá. Notó que la humedad había mojado la ropa interior, y eso lo excitó aún más. Si era posible. Por Merlín, podía notar cómo palpitaba la erección de su ahijado bajo su mano.

El muchachito arqueó la espalda ante el contacto, cerrando los ojos. Y los abrió volviéndolos a Sirius. Una sonrisa entre cariñosa y excitada se dibujó en sus labios, y su mano izquierda acarició las caderas de Sirius y se movió un poco más, hasta pasar la yema de sus dedos por sobre su cálida erección.

Sirius se sintió morir al notar el roce de los dedos de Harry sobre su erección. La tímida sonrisa le animó a dar un paso más, y sin pensarlo mucho introdujo su mano en el interior de los boxers, notando la calidez y la dureza del miembro de su niño.

Aún mirándolo, Harry mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos se entrecerraron, y ante aquella exquisita sensación presionó aun más la yema de sus dedos contra la erección de su padrino, sintiendo la forma de los músculos bajo la fina piel, las elevaciones de las arterias en su suave superficie.

Sirius gimió, torturado por la caricia de Harry, queriendo notar más, pero a la vez queriendo alargar el momento, porque sabía que no duraría mucho en ese estado de excitación. Empezó a masturbar al chico, lentamente, casi como una caricia al principio, probando.

Harry apretó los ojos, y sus labios se separaron, tratando de aspirar algo del oxígeno circundante. Como respuesta afirmó sus dedos alrededor de aquella palpitante erección, mucho más grande que la suya sin duda, y comenzó a moverlos, llevando la mano hacia atrás y hacia adelante, recorriendo la mayor parte de aquella extensión.

¡Oh, demonios! Si Harry seguía jugando con su erección, dentro de poco no podría pensar, y ni siquiera mover su mano. Se volteó, estirándose encima del muchacho, apretándose contra él, rozando sus erecciones.

-Harry, dime que no estoy soñando... - suplicó. Necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

-Es... esperaba que tu me lo digas... - balbuceó el muchacho con el corazón latiéndole a mil ante el rápido movimiento de su padrino y el reciente roce de sus cuerpos.

-Yo creo que estamos muy despiertos, Harry- y como para corroborarlo abarcó las dos erecciones con su mano. Entre la presión de su mano, de los dos miembros y de sus cuerpos, siguió masturbando a Harry, disfrutando él mismo a la vez.

-Oh... - gimió el muchacho tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, volviéndola luego, casi clavando su mentón entre sus clavículas, moviendo las caderas al ritmo que el hombre marcaba. Sus manos subieron y lo tomaron del rostro, y acarició ansiosamente los separados labios con la lengua, buscando que lo besara.

Sirius correspondió con su lengua, sin dejar de moverse, lamiendo los labios de Harry que se le ofrecían, esta vez sin reservas.

Viendo que el contacto era apremiante, Harry bajó las manos y rodeó la espalda de su padrino con sus brazos, sintiendo los exquisitos movimientos sobre su erección, las palpitaciones de las de ambos. Separándose de aquellos labios bajó la vista, observando como los dos miembros eran masturbados, uno contra otro, ambas cabezas enrojecidas y empapadas de gotas de presemen, y soltó un gemido-...oh... dios...

Sirius no pudo aguantar más la tensión sexual que contenía desde la noche anterior. Escuchar a Harry en su propia excitación fue su punto de no retorno. Con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, a un lado del cuello Harry, gimió su éxtasis, liberándose entre su mano y el miembro de su deseado ahijado.

El muchacho sintió como sus músculos se contraían ante los gemidos de su padrino en su oído y los movimientos acelerados de su mano sobre la erección de ambos.

Era un orgasmo.

Un orgasmo con Sirius.

Uno de los mejores en toda su vida.

Cuando pudo volver a respirar sintió la calidez del hombre sobre él, la humedad entre las caderas de ambos, y de su garganta sólo salió un bajo-... Sirius... - casi en un susurro en el oído del hombre.

Sirius se sintió en la gloria al oír su nombre en los labios de Harry. Era como si lo oyese por primera vez, con ese tono de entrega y aceptación que había llegado a soñar.

-Harry, mi Harry... - Porque así lo sentía, suyo, después de tenerlo entre sus manos, íntimo, caliente.

-Creo... creo que debemos dormir... - susurró acariciándole la espalda-... o limpiarnos primero... - rió ilógicamente.

Sirius entendió la vergüenza del chico ante la nueva situación, y sin decir nada cogió la varita y con un hechizo borró las huellas del pecado cometido. Se tumbó a su lado, y levantó el brazo, ofreciéndole su pecho para recostarse. Quería sentirlo cerca, para comprobar que no había sido un sueño.

Sin decir nada el muchacho se acercó a él y se acostó a su lado, colocando la mano sobre el pecho de su padrino, sintiendo el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón hasta quedar dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis amores!! Aquí comentaré cortito. Solo quiero darles las gracias a los que nos siguen y les gusta este fic, de parte de la Sra. Danvers y yo, y decirles a todos los que me felicitaron por él que éste es un trabajo mutuo con ella. Sin la Sra. Danvers este fic nunca hubiese existido.**

**Gracias Martish!!!**

**Atte: Draconiger**

**PD: Preferiría que tambien tomen a Sev como sobreviviente en este capítulo, pues hay una alusión cómica y hasta despectiva acerca de él... y Sevie no se lo merece **

CAPITULO 3

**Tentación: El Lobo y el Cachorro**

Harry se volteó en la cama. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y le daba en los ojos. Tanteó inconscientemente a su costado pero solo sintió las sabanas. Descubrió lentamente las esmeraldas y vio que Sirius no estaba a su lado. Se sentía tan cansado que podría haber dormido unas cinco horas más. Pero el sol le molestaba en los ojos, y cuando se paró a cerrar las cortinas y cruzó frente al espejo vio su pijama desatado y los boxers caídos amenazadoramente en sus caderas y cu cabello sobrenaturalmente desparramado-...wow...- jadeó recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior-... Sirius...- mordió su labio inferior y caminó hasta el baño, y luego a su habitación para vestirse. Se colocó una playera verde oscura y unos jeans que le quedaban algo grandes y bajó las escaleras.

Sirius se había levantado temprano. No es que hubiese dormido mucho.

Por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo.

Miedo de que Harry quisiera olvidar lo sucedido. Miedo de que quisiera hablar de ello. Se sentía inseguro, no era propio de su edad. Sabía que se había entregado demasiado. Solo lo había hecho otra vez en su vida. Y había dolido lo indecible, cuando perdió a su amor.

Huyó a la cocina, limpiando los desperfectos de dos noches sin limpiar, para estar ocupado.

Harry caminó hasta la cocina, casi corriendo, y se detuvo de lleno en la puerta, al ver a su padrino de espaldas, al coro de unos ruidos de vajilla y agua. Bajando la vista, caminó en silencio hasta su lado y tomó uno de los platos húmedos y un trapo, y lo pasó suavemente sobre él- Bu... buen día, Sirius...- balbuceó viendo que el hombre no había dicho nada.

A Sirius casi se le cayó un vaso al oír al chico. Temía el encuentro. Pero mejor pasarlo que torturarse pensando. Lo miró, para ver su gesto. No supo si estaba arrepentido, pero sí parecía avergonzado.

-Buenos días, Harry. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Si... bien... - sonrió él, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por sonrojarse. Si Sirius hubiese sabido lo que había soñado.-... ¿y tú?- volvió la vista a él y le sonrió, tratando de cortar aquel aire denso.

-Bien. - Mejor mentir que ser el primero en sacar el tema. ¿Si Harry no se atrevía a hablar de ello, era porque se había arrepentido? Esperaba que no, porque en vez de calmar su deseo, haber sentido su piel tersa bajo la suya, lo había encendido aún más.

-Genial... - asintió-... déjame preparar el desayuno... - susurró acariciándole el brazo de pasada con una mano. Fue hasta la alacena y la abrió- ¿Quieres café con leche? ¿Chocolate? ¿Té?

-Café. Ayer por la noche ya tomé chocolate.- _¡Oh! mención prohibida. Mejor sigo lavando y no lo miro. Creo que me he sonrojado. Ni que fuera un adolescente._

-¿C-con leche... o sin?- balbuceó el moreno, como si la palabra que alucinaba al líquido blanquecino hubiese sido prohibida.

-Solo.- Necesitaba una dosis de cafeína para funcionar. Iba a ser un día difícil. Su chico actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y eso estaba bien, ¿no? ¿No es lo que había deseado? Quizá no, quizá hubiera deseado que lo cogiese por la espalda y lo abrazase...

-Bien- dijo Harry preparando café para su padrino, y agregándole leche al que era para él- Te deberé los pancakes hoy, Paddy... no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlos... ¿quieres unas tostadas?- preguntó sacando pan de la cesta que estaba a un lado del hombre.

-No tengo mucha hambre. Con el café pasaré. - Tenía el estómago encogido. Los nervios le devoraban por dentro. Esto era peor que los días anteriores, donde solo tenía que esquivar el tema. Ahora tenía que afrontarlo, y no quería. Pero tampoco podían hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Harry asintió, en silencio hizo unas tostadas para él y llevó jalea y manteca a la mesa

-Deja eso... vamos a desayunar... - susurró tomando las muñecas enjabonadas de su padrino.

Sirius sintió que las manos de Harry sobre sus húmedas muñecas era sumamente erótico. No pudo evitar robar un beso del cuello del chico. Al fin y al cabo, después de correrse sobre él, un beso no era mucho.

Harry quedó helado por unos segundos, con las mejillas ardiéndole, y sin decir nada, cuando reaccionó, solo pudo atinar a caminar hasta la mesa y sentarse. Entonces volvió a pensar que después de todo, la noche anterior no había pasado nada de otro mundo.

Y es que a él le convenía pensarlo así.

-¿Seguro que no quieres?- preguntó pasándole una tostada con jalea a su padrino.

-No, seguro.- Ahora se sentía peor. Harry no había respondido a su beso. Al menos no como él esperaba. Realmente se había arrepentido. Solo había sido un escape hormonal del chico, demasiado cercano al cuerpo desnudo de otra persona. Aunque esa persona fuese su padrino.

Aunque esa persona estuviese enamorada de él...

-Sirius... – jadeó Harry luego de unos minutos- ¿estás enojado conmigo por lo que te hice hacer anoche?- preguntó levantando los ojos hacia él.

Sirius se atragantó con el café.

-¿Tu, Harry? Creí... creí que habíamos sido los dos...

-Eh, sí, bueno... - balbuceó el muchacho, y volviendo a inspirar soltó-... pero yo te incite.

-Tú no hiciste tal cosa, Harry. Al menos no conscientemente.- Pobre chico, asumiendo la culpa, cuando él era el adulto.- Creo que basta con que respires a mi lado para incitarme, y eso no depende de ti...

La sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del muchacho ante las primeras palabras se difumó con las últimas. No, no había oído eso. Lo estaba imaginando, estaba dándole un significado erróneo a las cosas.

-Bien... - asintió bajando la mirada a su tostada.

Sirius entendió que Harry no quisiera hablar del tema. Respetó su silencio, y se levantó para dejar su vaso y lavar el resto. El agua fría calmaba su lucha interior, que se movía entre evitar el tema o enfrentarse a Harry y a los actos que realizaron la noche anterior.

Harry terminó de desayunar y fue a lavar la taza a su lado. Entonces, dejándola en la mesa de la cocina, apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de su padrino, y sin parecerle suficiente aún para calmarlo paso un brazo por debajo del suyo y lo abrazó, volteándolo hacia sí, descansando la cabeza ahora en su pecho.

Sirius tembló con el gesto, que pretendía apaciguar pero fue el detonante que le hizo caer al suelo, de rodillas, con las manos mojadas colgando y la cabeza apoyada sobre el abdomen de Harry. Pudo más el cansancio de la noche sin dormir, pudo más la lucha mental que mantenía desde hacía días consigo mismo, que sus intentos de mantener las apariencias.

-Sirius...- exclamó Harry arrodillándose frente a él, tomándole el rostro- ... lo siento...- susurró sin entender qué había pasado, sin saber qué hacer.

Sirius no podía hablar. Temía perder el poco control que le quedaba. Se aferró a su chico, tenerlo cerca, saberlo suyo, era lo único que podía calmarlo. Se abrazó a él, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos, buscando seguridad en el aroma que exhalaba de su cuello. El aroma con el que había dormido a trazos esa misma noche.

-Es que... - balbuceó, alzando sus ojos azules a él-... cachorro, debería ser como tu padre y en cambio... en cambio... dios, no quiero arruinarlo todo...

-Lo siento... - gimió el muchacho abrazándolo con fuerza-... lo siento, Sirius, en serio... siento que haya ocurrido... no quise lastimarte... - balbuceó con los ojos húmedos, acariciándole los cabellos, besándole cualquier porción de piel a su alcance para calmarlo. Dios, ¿qué había hecho anoche...?

Sirius se concentró en esos besos, cogiendo fuerza de ellos. Y al final le salió un murmullo.

-Estoy bien, Harry. Solo abrázame.

Quería decirle que no era culpa suya. Quería no sentirse tan culpable. Pero solo era capaz de dejarse ir entre esos brazos.

-...Sirius... - susurró luego de unos segundos, tomándolo del rostro-... todo está bien, solo... solo nos masturbamos, como... como lo hacen los amigos, yo... yo muchas veces me masturbé con Ron... - _vaya demonios, fue solo una y ni siquiera nos mirábamos, menos decir tocarnos_-... solo... solo eso ¿okay?- trató de hacer la sonrisa más confiable que podía, con las esmeraldas casi pegadas a los ojos azules de su padrino, su frente contra la de él.

Sirius se quedó helado. No sabía si le había sorprendido más la confesión sobre Ron, o que Harry considerase que no había pasado nada.

-Harry, lo malo es que para mí si pasó. Porque yo lo deseaba. Te deseaba.

Bien, estaba dicho. Él no era un adolescente, no se le había ido de las manos, como un juego. Para él no había sido un juego. Él sentía de verdad, y pensaba que se iba a romper por dentro...

Los ojos del moreno quedaron clavados en los de él por unos segundos, sus labios separados sin saber qué demonios decir. No, no lo había escuchado. Él era Sirius. Era su padrino-... tú no... tú eres Sirius... eres mi padrino... - Mierda, cuando se dio cuenta de que había pensado una vez más en voz alta había sido demasiado tarde. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y sus manos habían caído desde las mejillas por el pecho y había perdido contacto con el hombre, quedando con las palmas hacia arriba sobre sus piernas.

Sirius recibió el titubeo de Harry como un jarro de agua fría. Su sorpresa le confirmó que él no se había planteado una relación. Era su padrino. Debía asumir su lugar. Pero ahora mismo no podía. Sabía que era infantil y cobarde, pero optó por hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando Remus se enfadaba con él. Se convirtió en el perro cariñoso que todos adoraban, le dio un par de lametazos a las manos de Harry, y escapó escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación, pensando en que quizá sería mejor para Harry que su transformación fuese permanente. Como sugería James...

Harry se tiró de espaldas en el suelo de la cocina. No podía pensar. No podía creer que aquello estaba ocurriendo. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Mordiendo su labio superior se puso de pie y subió corriendo las escaleras, no a la habitación de Sirius, sino a la suya, porque quizás sería mejor que quedase allí encerrado de por vida.

Sirius escuchaba los lamentos de Harry, pero no osaba entrar en su cuarto para consolarlo. Temía ser rechazado. Decidió esperar a que Harry estuviese listo para enfrentarse a él. Aunque se aseguraría que la próxima vez se encontrase con un padrino comprensivo, en vez de un viejo enamorado.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Harry despertó. Le ardían los ojos de tanto llorar y realmente no sabía qué hora era. Había quedado dormido sin pensarlo, quizás porque, como él siempre decía, al dormir se alejaba de la realidad. Miró hacia la pared que lo conectaba con Sirius y cerró los ojos una vez más, secándose las lágrimas. Maldición, que tan difícil era mentirse a sí mismo. El no entendía, no entendía por qué había hecho eso con Sirius, por que lo había incitado, porque después de todo él había sido el que comenzó, él lo había besado en la escalera y él pidió para volver a besarlo en la cama, porque se sentía bien, porque al besarlo se sentía protegido.

Sirius esperaba en la cocina, pero estaba claro que Harry no bajaría a comer. No quería enfrentarse a él. Dispuso una bandeja con la comida que se enfriaba en la mesa, y la subió, entrándola en la habitación de Harry mediante levitación, para no obligarle a su presencia. Sin ánimos, se encerró en su propia habitación, a descansar sobre la cama. Hacía tanto que no lograba dormir...

Harry miró la comida a sus pies, apoyada en la cama, y hundió su rostro en la almohada. Sirius ni siquiera quería verlo, le había llevado la comida mediante levitación para no tener que hablar con él. Porque él era un maldito muchacho que se creía que por ser Harry Potter tenía el dominio total sobre las personas. Porque él si sabía defraudar-... yo sí se como destruir una familia... - gimió aferrándose de los cabellos.

Porque todo había salido bien hasta el momento en el que él hizo de las suyas.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Sirius esperó toda la tarde, pero no escuchó movimiento en el cuarto de Harry. Decidió comprobar que se encontrase bien, y se asomó a su cuarto, que tenía la puerta entreabierta..

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, a un lado de la cama, y al ver a Sirius en la puerta escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas, como un avestruz amenazado, como si ello lo separase de la realidad.

-Cachorro, ¿Estás bien?.- Intentó que su preocupación sonase paternal, mientras se acercaba y se agachaba frente a él, a una distancia prudencial.

Entonces, cansado, elevó la vista hacia él, mostrándole sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas-... solo olvidémoslo ¿okay?...- suplicó con la voz ahogada-... quiero que volvamos a ser una familia...

-¿Olvidar qué?- utilizó su tono más Black, despreocupado, juguetón. Todo lejos de lo que sentía.

Harry sonrió, bajo las lágrimas, y se las secó con la yema de los dedos-... me gustas cuando... dices cosas que me hacen reír... - balbuceó.

Sirius lamentó no sentirse inspirado. Porque normalmente era muy gracioso.

-Si te escuchase Snape no estaría de acuerdo. Normalmente lo que me hacía reír a mí, le hacía llorar a él.

La sonrisa en los labios del muchacho se amplió, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-... ¿Puedes recordar esto?- susurró como diciendo un secreto. Entonces comenzó a cantar aquel coro que escucho como los Merodeadores decían cuando entró al pensadero de Snape- ... quejicus... quejicus... quejicus!... quejicus!...

Sirius rió con ganas, aliviando la pena de su corazón. Ese era Harry. Su Harry.

-Yo si, lo que no se es cómo lo puedes saber tú. ¿Remus?.- La tristeza lo tocó otra vez, un poco, al recordar a su lobito.

-Shhh... - lo silenció Harry poniéndose el índice sobre los labios, y acercándose a Sirius, susurró-... en 5to año... me metí en el pensadero de Quejicus...

Sirius rió con ganas.

-Bueno, esto es como una venganza para mi. Gracias, Harry.- Se contuvo de besarle. Pretendía darle un beso inocente, pero en esas circunstancias sería arriesgao...

Harry suspiró. Habían superado lo pasado, o por lo menos se lo habían propuesto. Sentía algo más de alivio en su corazón.

-Ponte la chaqueta, Black... - ordenó el muchacho poniéndose de pié, palmeándole el hombro-... vamos al Caldero Chorreante a comprar unas cervezas de manteca- sonrió poniéndose una campera-... muero por una, ¿tu no?

-¡Claro! Eso siempre viene bien.

_Nada mejor para olvidar un día horrible..._

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

-Hola, Tom- saludó Harry como todo un adulto, estrechándose las manos con el cantinero del Caldero Chorreante-... dame 6 botellas de cerveza de manteca... ¿hay que tener reservas, no?- preguntó volviéndose a su padrino.

-Tiene los ojos suficientemente rojos ya, señor Potter- aclaró Tom alzando las cejas.

Sirius apoyó a su cachorro.

-Tom, somos adultos, conocemos nuestros límites.- _Vaya si los conocemos. Y los traspasamos..._

-Si, hacer experimentos con Ajenjos Venenosos no es muy bueno para los ojos- sonrió Harry a Tom, y el hombre alzó las cejas como pedido de disculpas- Bien, siento quedarme poco tiempo, Tom...- asintió pagándole- ... ¿o te quieres quedar a tomar aquí, Sirius? Porque yo estaba pensando en hacer unas pizzas caseras...

-¡Pizza sin duda!- _Siempre es mejor en casa. Si acabamos haciendo el ridículo al menos no habrá público._

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Sirius ayudó a Harry en la cocina, entorpeciendo un poco, ya que no era lo suyo. Pronto tuvieron la cena sobre la mesa, y cada uno había dado cuenta de dos cervezas.

-No es por pavonear, pero esta buena... - sonrió Harry metiendo un pedazo más de pizza en la boca, con los pies alzados en la silla de al lado.-... Sirius, abre una tercera, por favor... - pidió señalando las cervezas vacías.

Sirius le sirvió.- Tengo que admitir que tienes razón. Te voy a nombrar cocinero oficial de Grimmauld Place. Yo me limitaré a ser el animal de compañía.

-Eso no es justo... - advirtió el muchacho señalándolo con un dedo, clavando los codos en la mesa-... tu me vas a servir jugo... - soltó en una carcajada, coreada por su padrino.

La cena acabó, por fin sin contratiempos. Recogieron la cocina, y subieron las escaleras. El momento se volvió un poco tenso. Sirius decidió ir hacia su cuarto, para no incomodar a Harry.

Pero Harry lo empujó y entró corriendo a la habitación del mayor, desplomándose con los brazos abiertos en la cama de dos plazas. Realmente se notaba que la cerveza lo había atontado un poco.-... te gané... - sonrió mirándolo.

Sirius decidió seguirle el juego. Le demostraría que era capaz de estar a su lado, simplemente haciéndole compañía. Se desnudó de espaldas a él, pero sin esconderse. Luego se metió en su parte de la cama, como si nada.

-Buenas noches, cachorro.

-Buenas noches... - susurró él besándole la mejilla, para acostarse a su lado y cerrar los ojos.

Sirius cerró los ojos también, aspirando el aroma que le empezaba a parecer necesario, pero sin pensar en nada más que en calor de su cuerpo. Cerca.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Sirius despertó a medianoche, al escuchar gemidos a su lado. Por un momento no supo interpretar lo que escuchaba, pero realmente parecía... ¿Sensual? ¿Harry? Cuando sus ojos se hicieron a la oscuridad reinante pudo ver que el chico seguía dormido. Parecía que estaba soñando, pero al juzgar por los sonidos que emitía...

En joven tiro la cabeza hacia atrás. Su respiración era agitada y Sirius supuso primero aquello como una pesadilla. Pero al acercarse a él para tocarlo y despertarlo, antes que siga sufriendo, sus ojos quedaron clavados en la elevación bajo los boxers del adolescente.

Mierda, los gemidos sí eran lo que parecían. Un nuevo gemido despertó su propia erección. Vaya, su mala suerte de nuevo. Cuando había logrado dormir al lado de su ahijado sin tener malos pensamientos, debía presenciar un sueño erótico que lo estaba poniendo cardíaco.

-...Aw... - los gemidos del jovencito eran inestables, propios de estar soñando, y su ceño se fruncía de a momentos, o se mordía el labio inferior, o arqueaba la espada. Balbuceaba cosas que Sirius no comprendía, pero solo le bastaban oír los gemidos para notar como su miembro palpitaba sin nada que lo cubra.

Miró la entrepierna de su ahijado. La forma de su erección era perfectamente visible bajo sus boxers blancos. Y las inquietas manos del muchacho aferraban de momentos las sabanas, o pasaban por su pecho por sobre la tela, o por sobre su abdomen desnudo ya que la camisa del pijama se le había subido.

Sirius no notó cuando su mano bajó con vida propia hacia su propia erección, que reclamaba atención. El espectáculo era demasiado excitante como para poder contenerse. Su mano se deslizaba, masajeando su miembro cada vez más duro, mientras sus ojos se perdían en las manos de Harry, en su abdomen, que asomaba bajo la ropa, en su erección, que parecía que se iba a escapar del tenso boxer.

Los gemidos del muchachito eran cada vez más audibles y agudos. Su ceño permanecía fruncido. Lamió sus labios, tirando una vez más la cabeza hacia atrás, y la punta de los dedos de la mano que acariciaba su abdomen por poco se inmiscuyeron debajo del elástico de los boxers.

Sirius aceleró sus caricias, al divisar cómo la mano de Harry se acercaba al sitio donde a él le hubiese gustado tener la mano, u otra cosa, lo que fuera por contactar otra vez con esa piel tan suave, tan excitante.

La respiración del joven Potter era tan agitada y sonora que a Sirius le hizo sentir deja vu de la noche anterior. Entonces vio como su ahijado, soltando un gemido ahogado, presionando los dientes, humedecía los boxers, llegando con las mejillas enrojecidas, a un orgasmo entre sueños, balbuceando finalmente un débil-... Si... rius...

Y él acompañó a su ahijado, incapaz de aguantar el ver cómo la ropa interior del joven se humedecía, junto a la expresión de éxtasis dibujada en su adolescente rostro.

Pero cuando se recuperó del orgasmo, reaccionó ante lo que había oído. ¿Era su nombre lo que había escapado de los labios de Harry?

Se quedó quieto, pensando, recuperando la respiración y la conciencia. ¿Se sentía Harry también atraído por él?. No podía volver a cambiar su decisión, se volvería loco. Seguramente Harry recordó el revolcón de la noche anterior, porque eso había sido para el muchacho adolescente, un revolcón. Decidió olvidar el "episodio" nocturno, igual que habían quedado en olvidar el de la pasada noche. Y se durmió después de limpiar las huellas del delito...

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Harry despertó con un extraño dolor de cabeza, que no era tanto como un dolor sino como si su cráneo fuese demasiado pequeño para su cerebro. Dio vueltas en la cama antes de abrir un milímetro los ojos y corroborar que Sirius estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Aun algo abombado de sentó. En su cabeza había algunos vestigios de lo que había soñado. Esperó no haber hecho el ridículo delante de Sirius, y se volvió a él pensando en que estaba demasiado dormido como para haberse despertado si él había gemido o algo así.

Pero en cuanto sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, algo desorientados, quedaron clavados en la imagen a su lado: las sabanas apenas cubrían las piernas de su padrino que, durmiendo placidamente boca abajo en la cama, dejaba ante sus esmeraldas su perfecta espalda y firmes nalgas desnudas.

-...wow... - jadeó casi sin aliento. Su mano derecha se alzó entonces y descansó suavemente sobre uno de los omoplatos de su padrino. Y luego se movió, lentamente hacia abajo, acariciando la espalda, su porción lumbar, las nalgas y el comienzo de los muslos -... no!...- soltó casi para sí mismo. Se tiró en la cama y hundió la cara en la almohada. No podía pensar de ese modo. No podía permitírselo. Era un maldito estúpido y estaba buscando arruinar las cosas de nuevo.

Como si notase la caricia de la mirada de Harry sobre su cuerpo, Sirius se movió inquieto en sueños. Debía haber estado recordando algo excitante, porque su miembro se alzaba endurecido, molestándole la presión que ejercía sobre la cama. Inconscientemente se volteó, y aligerada la molestia, se calmó en su inconsciencia.

Harry elevó la mirada de la almohada al sentir el movimiento a su lado, entrecerrando los ojos como si presintiese lo que iba a ver, y-... mierda... - maldijo hundiéndola de nuevo, aunque en su retina quedó grabada la imagen del miembro erecto de su padrino, expuesto hacia sus ojos. Con el corazón latiéndole incontrolable, pensó que si el mayor estaba dormido quizás no fuese demasiado pecado el observarlo. Solo observarlo, nada más.

Se volteó suavemente, y humedeció los labios al analizar la imagen. Y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos quedaron clavados en aquella erección. Hace dos noches solo la había sentido bajo su mano, pero ahora que la analizaba, realmente podía corroborar que era mayor que la suya. Volvió a relamerse. Y trató de quitarse de la cabeza que lo hizo porque aquella piel tensa y brillante lucía deliciosa. -... Harry, no...- susurró al ver que su propia mano se había acercado a ella casi a punto de tocarla. Soltando un bufido se puso de pie, y tomando de pasada una toalla colgada en una silla cerca de la puerta, fue hacia el baño. Maldiciéndose una vez más.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Sirius se despertó encontrándose solo en la cama. Vaya, Harry le había vuelto a ganar, seguro que ya había ido a preparar el desayuno. Por no hacerlo esperar, se fue rápidamente a la ducha, y se metió dentro, sin darse cuenta, con las prisas, de que el agua corría...

Harry se volvió de repente al sentir la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas y secó su rostro con las manos. Sus ojos quedaron clavados en Sirius por un momento, y de repente pensó en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

-Harry perdona, no sabía que te estuvieses duchando. ¿Te queda mucho? Ya me he mojado, si salgo...

Debía parecer lo más natural posible, para que su padrino no sospechara.

-Eh... bueno, me faltaba enjabonarme y... enjuagarme- sonrió él-... he tardado mucho en lavarme la cabeza, tu sabes... - se hizo a un lado, dándole paso a Sirius para estar bajo la ducha, mientras él cogía el jabón.

Sirius subió un poco el agua caliente, adoraba sentir el calor sobre su piel. Cerrando los ojos, mojó su cabellera, disfrutando del calor e intentando no pensar en que Harry estaba a su lado, desnudo, cubierto de jabón que él quería extender por su piel. Frotándose contra él.

No, mejor pensar en otra cosa, en esa situación se notaría mucho si se ponía contento.

Harry observó la espalda y las nalgas de Sirius mientras se enjabonaba, recordando que hace unos minutos las había acariciado. Y al instante la imagen en su retina de aquella exquisita y tentadora erección se fijó como si la estuviese viendo en ese preciso momento. Se volteó, notando como su propio miembro despertaba. _Maldición, no ahora._ Y él que estaba todo enjabonado, no podía salir así de la ducha.

Sirius repartía el jabón por su cuerpo, pero aunque estaba de espaldas a Harry, no podía evitar notar su presencia. Al enjabonarse la entrepierna notó que no tenía la flaccidez que debería tener al ducharse con su ahijado, con el que había quedado en ser paternal.

Y del terror de no saber qué demonios hacer, el jabón se resbaló de las manos del chico, y se deslizó entre sus piernas hacia atrás por el liso suelo, llegando a los pies de Sirius.

-...demonios...- bufó por lo bajo. Debía voltearse, ya sea para buscarlo o para recibirlo si es que Sirius se lo alcanzaba. ¿Cómo rayos iba a lograr evadirlo?

Sirius se agachó para recoger el jabón, pero no quería girarse y mostrar todo su esplendor a Harry. Se tocó la cara con la mano enjabonada.

-Harry, coge el jabón, me ha entrado en los ojos, y me tengo que limpiar.- Se volteó solo lo justo para estirar la mano. Prefería no mirar la cara de su ahijado cuando viese lo pervertido que era.

Harry tanteó hacia atrás, sin querer voltearse tampoco. Arruinaría todo una vez más si Sirius veía su situación. Y se maldijo una vez más cuando tanteó el jabón y volvió resbalarse, esta vez de la mano de ambos-... no es nuestro día hoy... ¿eh?...- dijo algo nervioso.

-Quizá sea un espacio demasiado pequeño para los dos. Mejor me enjuago y enseguida me voy.- _Cambiaría el agua a fría para bajar mi erección, pero soy demasiado burgués para soportarlo._

-Si... - sonrió Harry sintiendo las manos temblarle. Y es que cuando más pensaba en la erección que se le había formado, ésta más crecía. Trató de tocarla, quizás podría calmarla soportando los gemidos, como lo hizo durante toda la vida durante su estadía en Hogwarts.

Sirius retiró todo el jabón y escurrió su pelo, que sobrepasaban sus hombros. Se volteó para salir, pero Harry estaba en su camino. Puso los brazos estratégicamente ocultando su erección, aunque no funcionaba demasiado.

-Harry, si me dejas pasar de devuelvo la ducha.

-Claro... - asintió el moreno volteándose hacia un costado. Pero su pie pisó el jabón que había caído y resbaló, rotando su cuerpo en la caída, clavando las rodillas en el suelo enfrentado a Sirius. Y lo peor fue que por instinto, su padrino lo quiso atajar en la caída.

La escena quedó congelada por unos segundos. Harry arrodillado en el suelo. Sirius sosteniéndole de las muñecas. Y la erección del hombre alarmantemente cerca del rostro de su ahijado.

Sirius se quedó helado, incapaz de moverse. Eso sí que era toda una pillada. Lo había descubierto flagrantemente, de la peor manera y sin excusa. Se agachó lo que la erección le permitía y le tendió una mano a Harry sin decir nada ¿Qué podía decir en esas circunstancias?

Harry ni siquiera vio la mano que le era alcanzada para levantarse, que al soltarle su padrino de aquella muñeca, dejó descansar la suya propia sobre la pierna del hombre, con sus ojos clavado en aquella perfección de nuevo. Tan cerca. Tan cerca. Relamió sus labios. Sentía el corazón latirle a una frecuencia inigualable.

-...Sirius... - jadeó aun sin alzar la vista a él.

Black tembló al sentir el aliento de Harry sobre su erección. Ésta creció y tembló, ya que con la sorpresa había perdido su turgencia. El tacto de Harry le quemaba sobre la pierna. Solo deseaba irse corriendo y no mirar atrás, pero no podía dejar al joven tirado en la ducha...

Luchando con una maldita voz interior que le repetía que se detenga, el muchacho alzó los ojos al animago por primera vez, y susurró -...lo siento, Sirius... pero... - antes de que sus labios se separaran y su lengua, húmeda y caliente apareciera entre ellos, y se deslizara por la extensión de aquello que deseó probar desde que lo había tocado por primera vez.

Sirius se sintió morir al notar la lengua de Harry desplazarse por su erección. Por Merlín, eso era mucho más de lo que su pervertida mente de viejo chucho había soñado. Ver a Harry, húmedo, con el agua acariciando su piel en miles de gotas, lamiendo su erección.

Gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Si seguía mirando no duraría ni dos segundos.

El muchacho sintió ese sabor exquisito, el aroma fresco de la piel recién lavada, la forma de aquel miembro bajo su lengua y sus labios. Sus manos se ubicaron ambas sobre cada lado de las caderas de Sirius y siguió disfrutando de aquel recorrido, degustando cada porción de aquel mástil palpitante.

Black volvió a gemir ante las atenciones de la lengua de Harry. Era increíble lo que sentía bajo las caricias de su boca. Solo pensar que era su Harry, su inocente y deseado chico, el que probaba su erección en su boca...

Harry tomó el miembro de Sirius con su mano derecha y la bajó, dejándolo a la disposición de su boca, metiéndolo por completo dentro. La sensación era genial. Los gemidos de su padrino lo hacían sentir bien porque sabía que él estaba bien. Succionó, suavemente las primeras veces, masturbando la base con los dedos, lamiendo ansiosamente la cabeza. Cada succión incrementaba sus ansias, su excitación, las ganas de oír a su padrino gemir aun más alto.

Sirius no podía creer que su Harry fuese capaz de llevarlo al éxtasis con su boca. Era increíble que tuviese tantos conocimientos. Un momento, ¿Harry había hecho esto con alguien? ¿Su Harry?

Los celos que sentía por su inseguridad respecto a la situación enturbiaron su mente.- Harry... Harry, dime que eres mío, cachorro, solo mío...

-...tuyo... - gimió el moreno, casi sin pensar en lo que decía, succionando con más fuerza, más ansias-... soy tuyo... Paddy... - acariciando esas nalgas que había tocado por la mañana, tan suaves, tan firmes y perfectas.

Escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, los mismos que recorrían su erección a punto de explotar, fue demasiado para Sirius. No se pudo contener. Levantó a Harry del duro suelo de la ducha y lo besó, sintiendo su sabor en él, empujándolo contra la pared.

-Vamos a mi cama, cachorro, quiero probarte.

Harry lo miró algo confundido por el reciente movimiento brusco, la sensación de darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, el sabor de Sirius en sus labios, y las ansias de seguir. Asintió con la cabeza soltando un jadeo algo temeroso, rodeando las caderas de su padrino con las piernas al tiempo que éste lo alzaba.

Sin molestarse en secarse, Sirius se dirigió a su habitación mojando el suelo a su paso. Una vez allí, dejó caer a Harry de espaldas en la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas. Se veía tan sensual, mojado, mirándole con esa cara entre excitado y temeroso.

Harry no podía mantener una respiración constante. Sirius se acercó a sus labios y lo besó, haciendo rozar su erección contra la de él. La sensación de los dos cuerpos frescos y húmedos era exquisita. No. No debía estar haciendo aquello. Pero es que lo quería... lo ansiaba. Ansiaba a Sirius. A su padrino. Al amigo de su padre.

Su padrino recorrió con la lengua el cuerpo del moreno, lento, sin prisa, disfrutando de cada pedazo de piel que descubría. Bajó hacia su vientre, jugando con su ombligo, relajando al chico que contenía la respiración. Acarició con sus manos las piernas de Harry, mientras reseguía con la boca la fina columna de vello que le llevaba a su erección. Al bajar hasta ella, se tomó su tiempo en recorrerla con la lengua, descubriendo su sabor, su forma.

-Si-Sirius... - gimió el muchacho aferrando las sábanas bajo sus manos, arqueando la espalda. Dios, había gemido su nombre. Estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Pero lo necesitaba. No podía detenerse-... lo... siento... - susurró acariciándole el rostro, cerrando al instante los ojos ante las caricias que le otorgaba su padrino. Si, lo sentía. Sentía no poderse haber contenido, ni siquiera sabiendo por lo que Sirius estaba pasando, sentía haberlo tentado, sentía no poder hacerlo parar...

El escuchar su nombre susurrado en boca de Harry lo hizo temblar. Deseando más, deseando escucharlo gemir de placer, se introdujo la tensa erección en la boca, succionando al bajar sobre ella.

-Ah!!...- arqueó la espalda y clavó la cabeza entre las sabanas ante aquella exquisita sensación que nunca nadie le había dado. La boca de su padrino se sentía tan caliente y húmeda. Lo mejor que había sentido en años. En su vida. Acarició sus cabellos húmedos y se mordió el labio inferior. No podía detenerlo. Ahora en lo único que pensaba era en que continuase.

Al notar como Harry se empujaba hacia él, Sirius aumentó el ritmo de succión, sujetando el miembro con una mano, mientras la otra acariciaba una de las nalgas, atrayéndolo hacia él.

Harry se enderezó un poco, apoyándose sobre sus codos, clavando sus esmeraldas en Sirius. Balbuceó algo con los labios enrojecidos y húmedos, pero solo salieron gemidos y exhalaciones. Veía como su miembro, más rígido de lo que jamás lo había visto se perdía en la boca de su padrino. De _su_ Sirius.

Black notó como su ahijado se movía, pero no quiso separarse de su erección. Estaba disfrutando lamiendo su miembro, notando cómo palpitaba bajo su lengua. Quería llevar a Harry al límite.

El corazón del jovencito latía frenético. Si hubiese querido describir aquella sensación con palabras... demonios, no hubiese podido. Sus caderas se movían hacia arriba y abajo en enviones cortos, y aquello hizo la sensación aún más placentera. Lo amaba. Y amaba sentir esas cosas.

-...Sirius!...- gimió desplomándose de nuevo en la cama. No aguantaba.-... ya no... no puedo... - mierda, que después de lo que estaban haciendo sería una falta de respeto venirse en su boca. Pero parecía que Sirius no oía-... no... aguanto... - gimió, conteniéndose lo más que podía, rogando que su padrino lo escuchara y se moviera de allí, mientras aquel calor interno parecía venir cada vez más cerca.

Sirius notó cómo Harry se acercaba al clímax, y acariciando su vientre lo calmó, haciendo más profundas sus succiones, provocándolo a dejarse llevar. Deseaba que Harry se corriese en su boca, saborearlo.

El muchacho aferró la mano sobre su abdomen al momento en que toda la excitación contenida salía despedida de su cuerpo, contrayéndole los músculos, dejándolo sin aire.

Sirius, sin soltar su mano, recibió el néctar del chico en su boca, tragando hasta la última gota. Lamió goloso los restos que habían manchado el vientre del joven, y aquí apoyó su cabeza, besando la mano de Harry que seguía unida a la suya.

El moreno recobró la respiración y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor de Sirius sobre él, sus manos unidas. Dios, si por él fuese hubiesen quedado así por siempre. Elevó la otra mano y le acarició los cabellos-... lo siento... - susurró. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Pues si habían llegado hasta allí había sido por su culpa. Él había roto aquel cariño fraternal, transformándolo.-... en serio...

Sirius trepó por su cuerpo, hasta colocarse en su cuello, que besó con ternura.

-¿Qué sientes, cachorro? ¿Te arrepientes?

Negó con la cabeza, con los dedos aun enredados en sus cabellos, acariciándolos.

-...solo... - musitó, y las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos de deslizaron hasta perderse en la negra mata despeinada-... siento que he arruinado... nuestra familia...

-Harry... - susurró Sirius alzando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos-... sé que tú me ves como una figura paternal. Yo he intentado serlo para ti, pero me temo que lo que despiertas en mí es diferente. Creo que tenemos que hablar ahora de ello, porque no creo que pueda estar a tu lado únicamente como tu padrino, aunque lo intentaré si es lo que quieres. ¿Lo prefieres así? ¿Que acabas de sentir, Harry? ¿Te has sentido incómodo entre mis brazos?

-No... - susurró él rodeándolo con los brazos-... Sirius es que... dios, es que haces parecer todo tan simple...

-La vida es dura, Harry.- suspiró él recostándose sobre el pecho del muchacho, tan suave y tierno- Para nosotros lo ha sido más de lo normal. Podemos simplificar las cosas, si ambos queremos. Te lo digo porque yo he pasado por esto antes, Harry. Temía que el amor destrozara una amistad. Me arriesgué, y no me arrepiento.

El muchacho bajó la vista y lo observó por unos segundos.

-¿Remus...?- susurró casi sin aire, viendo como todas las cosas coincidían de repente en su mente.

-Remus.- Sirius fue incapaz de decir más. No quería recordar el dolor de su pérdida en esos momentos. Prefería guardar el recuerdo de su amor. Ahora otra persona ocupaba su corazón, y también era muy cercana a él. En Hogwarts pensaban que era promiscuo, pero curiosamente solo había sido capaz de amar a dos personas, a las que había conocido muy bien...

-...lo siento... - susurró Harry besándole la cabeza, acariciando la espalda de su padrino. Y quedaron así por unos minutos, las manos del moreno recorriendo suavemente aquel cuerpo familiar, a medias pensando, a medias lamentando. -...creo que será mejor si nos vestimos... - musitó entonces.

Sirius gruñó, con su mejor voz perruna. Se acurrucó junto al cuerpo desnudo de Harry, disfrutando de su contacto.

-Se está tan bien a tu lado...

-Es que... - balbuceó él desviando la mirada-... no me siento muy... cómodo así... - y ante la risa de su padrino, aclaro-... oh, solo déjame acostumbrarme...

-Está bien, Harry.- se acercó y le dio un posesivo beso en los labios, recordándole que estaría allí cuando necesitase experiencia.- Tú ganas...

-Como siempre... - sonrió el muchacho mirando el techo. Dentro, pero no tan profundo en sí mismo, le había gustado de sobremanera lo que había acabado de compartir con Sirius Black.


End file.
